The Son of the Mad Hatter!
by Postman of Stories
Summary: The Mad Hatter finds a baby boy crying in the woods, but what happens when his new son finds a way out of Wonderland and into the human world? And what will happen when the boy and his new family and friends must help save Wonderland from Insanity? (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland x 2p Hetalia)


**To my friends Artemis and Bri! Also to my ghost friend, Timeline!**

**I'm sorry if a lot of it is out of character, it's been a while since I've seen the movie(Old and New version.)**

**If you were wondering about the Hetalia part, that comes later.~ (Don't want to spoil it!)**

**Also, in the beginning where the Hatter is talking about going to court is from the original Alice and Wonderland. (I couldn't think anything up other than that for it. - w - )**

**~~!Hope you Enjoy!~~**

* * *

"Hm? Oh, hello, reader. Some call me Timeline Hatter, but my name is Timeline Hightopp. I hope you enjoy reading this story about me, my dad, and my old and new friends of Wonderland and the Human World! Oh and _**Welcome to Wonderland!**_"

* * *

"I still don't see how I was killing Time!" The Hatter said as he was walking on the stone and dirt roads through the woods "I was called to trial just for that old saying!" he said sounding very annoyed.

Tarrant Hightopp, known as the Mad Hatter, had been called to the court, because people kept saying he was "Murdering Time." Hatter was friends with Time and he didn't think he was hurting or killing anyone or anything!

* * *

** Time is not an it, it's a he. At least that's what Hatter and March Hare would say in the original story.**

* * *

The Mad Hatter kept talking to himself as he walked on his way to his house, but stopped when he heard a faint and distant noise. The noise sounded like someone was crying.

"What's that sound?" he asked himself as he tipped his top hat to the side so he could hear better "Sounds like a child!" Tarrant kept walking towards his workshop, but once he got there, the crying became louder.

"Hey, Tarrant! What's wrong?" his friend, March Hare, asked him as he was sitting at the tea table

"March, don't you hear that?"

"Hear what? All I hear is Dormouse talking about her new sword."

"Sorry if I'm noisy! It's a really strong weapon!" the Dormouse said holding a silver sword

"No…it sounds like a crying noise! I can hear it louder this time!"

March Hare listened "Well...I do hear a little bit of crying, but it's probably just a lost animal or something."

"It doesn't sound like an animal, it sounds like a person!" the Hatter ran off into the direction of the strange noise

The March Hare and Dormouse stayed at the table and watched their friend run off to find out where and what the noise was. Tarrant looked around the outside of his house, but when he couldn't find anything there, he went into the woods to look. As the sound got louder, he searched harder, until he found it.

Underneath a large tree was a little boy. He had silver hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a black onesie with a small black coat around him. He looked around the age of 1 years old. The little boy was crying, so the Hatter picked him up.

"What's wrong, young child? What's with all the ruckus?" he asked the boy

The baby stopped crying and hiccupped as he turned his head to the side with a confused look on his small face.

The Hatter sighed then smiled at him "I don't see anyone around. I'll take care of you until we can find your family! How about that?"

The baby giggled and smiled at him, but Tarrant smiled even more. He held the baby close as he started walking back towards his house.

"What should I name you, kid." he asked his new son "How about….Timeline! Since, I just got out of court with a fight with Time and it felt like my life was on the line!"

The baby hugged the Hatter with a smile on his face, so the Hatter smiled and hugged him back gently. When they arrived at the house the Hare and Dormouse were asleep. The Hatter and little Timeline walked over to them.

"I'M BACK!" Hatter yelled at his sleeping friends

"Huh?! What?! Oh, Hatter, it's you!" the Dormouse said standing up quickly

"Hatter! You're finally back!" March hare said as he woke up and yawned "What do you have there?"

"It's a baby. I adopted him after I found him in the woods crying."

"What's his name?"

"Timeline! Timeline Hatter, otherwise known as Timeline Hightopp!" he told him gaily

"That's a good name for a cute baby. Put him up on the table!" Mallymkun, the Dormouse, said with a small smile

Tarrant put Timeline on the table and chuckled "Do you think he would like some tea?"

"Do babies drink tea?"

"I guess so! Look!" the Hatter chuckled as he pointed at baby Timeline who was drinking some tea from a teacup

"Tea! T-Tea!" Timeline said happily with a giggle

Dormouse smiled more and looked at the baby "Aw, he's so cute." she said "Question is, will you be a good parent, Tarrant?" she asked the Hatter

"Of course I'll be a good parent!" he said "I am Tarrant Hightopp! The Mad Hatter of Underland!"

"Just because you're a Hatter, doesn't mean you will make a good father." March Hare stated

"I will show you that I can be a good father! Right, Timeline, my son?" Tarrant asked the baby

"Uh….Tea!" Timeline giggled

"I'm taking that as a yes." the Mad Hatter said as him and the others stared at the young child.

After their tea party was over, everyone went home and Tarrant took his son inside and laid him down on a pillow so he could sleep soundly as the Hatter worked.

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter was so short! I will be updating soon! (I hope)**

**My friends Artemis, Bri, and Timeline helped me think and write this story! **

**A big "Thank You" to them!**

**I hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
